


Crack of the Century

by ViableSourceMaterial



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 23:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViableSourceMaterial/pseuds/ViableSourceMaterial
Summary: Written with the prompts "Burnt toast", "Spam emails", "Beyblade", and "Apple hate".





	Crack of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts provided by fellow Homestucks

"Let it rip!" The trademarked advertisement line rang out for the fiftieth time on Jacred's iPhone. He couldn't believe this absolutely shitty device. See, truly this was where his completely logical hatred for Apple products stemmed from. Not only that, but he could hear the scent of burnt toast wafting from his kitchen. He was too busy ranting at his phone and sounding insane to pay attention to his broken toaster. Great, yet more bread wasted. He tried tapping the 'X' on the advertisement, but it took him to one of those shitty fake sites that no one even gives enough of a shit to explain. He tapped furiously, but his finger slipped and the website loaded, revealing his email. FUcking great, this remarkable piece of shit couldn't even get the formatting of the webpage right to a remotely-legible extent. Immediately, the high-pitched cacophonous bedlam caused by the thousands of spam emails sent Jacred into an uproar. Miraculously, a Samsung Galaxy Note 7 appeared from the heavens, only to explode in his face after it left him grasping at straws. His bad luck was infinite today.


End file.
